xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pied Piper Soldiers
The Pied Piper Soldiers are a group of mutants who were trained by al-Sahra in the Pied Piper AU. When X-Factor destroyed the portal equipment during Pied Piper, this group escaped on their own. Initially believing X-Factor to have abducted and brainwashed Agents Tom Sikorski, Nadia al-Razi, Illyana Rasputin, and Walter West, their relationship with the organization still remains tenuous. Since their escape, they have dedicated themselves to tracking down Carmen and those responsible for Pied Piper. Goals & Interests *Previously they were intent on taking revenge on Carmen, which they managed and reported to X-Factor on March 9th, 2010. *Their current goals are unknown. Structure Unknown. There doesn't seem to be much of one, although Gregor and Sheila appear to be the dominant voices in most public discussions. People * James Harwin - Teleportation. * Shelia Kendrick - Terrakinetic * Kevin McAulleach - Phasing. * Gregor Novotny - Dream manipulation. * Charlie Barrows - Speedster, deceased. * Trieu Thang - Pyrokinetic, mindwiped. Locations Wherever you least expect them. Resources *In possession of at least one X-Factor communication unit *In possession of at least one telepathic inhibitor *Have shown themselves to be capable of gaining numerous supplies, including weapons, with general ease Assistance to X-Factor *Shared that they believed al-Sahra to be after a quantum-mutation boy named Simon Mosse just after Burro Port Investigations *Informed X-Factor as to Carmen's telepathic range and some of her general capabilities. *Aided in the rescue of agents and the capture of Carmen during The Lion's Den *Killed Carmen (assistance?!?) and reported her death, as well as her last words: "Tell Ragnar..." Events *'Pied Piper' (Feb 14-March 19, 2009) :The PPS are abducted and trained as mutant soldiers. Most spend several years worth of time in the Pied Piper AU. *'Cat in the Box' (August 9-16, 2009) :Charlie Barrows, going by Chaz, Trieu Thang, and Gregor Novotny talk a local small-time smuggling ring into upping their game and stealing weaponry from the Mexican military. *'Home to Roost' (Sept 5 - 12, 2009) :Charlie Barrows, Kevin McAulleach, and James Harwin infiltrate Xavier's School and download a great deal of information from their computers. The entire PPS group is later tracked to a bar in New York City, where Gregor Novotny is captured by X-Factor. *Charlie Barrows and James Harwin appear briefly at Old Home and get a tour. (Sept 22, 2009) *'No Man's Land' (Sept 23-27, 2009) :The PPS are present in Darra when X-Factor goes to investigate an auction of foreign missile codes that is supposed to take place. The reason for their presence is unclear, but when Carmen appears in the market, chaos ensues. Trieu Thang is re-captured by Carmen. *'All Shook Up' (Sept 29 - Oct 2, 2009) :The PPS cause an Los Angeles earthquake and then deliver a ransom note to the mayor, insisting on the release of former Brotherhood member St. John Allerdyce. They successfully trick a large portion of X-Factor into traveling away from Old Home, and all PPS save Sheila Kendrick participate in an attempt to rescue Gregor. *'Pied Piper Returns' (Oct 2, 2009) :PPS time things right to coincide an attack on Old Home with a large quake in Los Angeles and attempt to free their comrade, Gregor Novotny. They indicate that they believe X-Factor is also holding Trieu Thang. In the altercation, Nadia and Alessia shoot Charlie Barrows, who dies. *' Meeting In The Park '(Oct 14, 2009) :Agents Sikorski, al-Razi, and West meet the remaining Pied Piper Soldiers with Illyana in a neutral location (a park) to discuss whether they'd like to leave X-Factor or are being held against their will. Nadia al-Razi also takes responsibility for the death of Charlie Barrows. Nothing forthright comes from this meeting, but the Pied Piper Soldiers do decide to keep the communication device received from Illyana in the course of her stay with them. *'Burro Port Investigations' (Jan 13, 2010) :Trieu Thang, a captive of Carmen's for some time now, leaves a message burned in Alden's shirt reading 'ALGIERS' when he and Jean-Paul were briefly held captive there. *'The Lion's Den' (Jan 16-26, 2010) :After being contacted by Illyana and Kitty with the suspicion that Trieu Thang had been located and that X-Factor was closing in on Carmen, the skeptical PPS show up in Algiers just in time to lend a hand and take over the mission after half of X-Factor's team is captured by Carmen. They eventually recover Thang, now mind-wiped to a 12 year old, and Carmen, who is left (unwillingly) to X-Factor's custody. Category:Organizations *'Traveller' (October 7- 21, 2010) :When Tompkins Square Park Research Center gets a blip indicating a possible rift between dimensions occurred in Puente Sobre, Nicaragua, X-Factor heads down to investigate and is met by the PPS. Two different teams and the PPS work to track Aziz, an al-Sahra engineer recently returned from the Pied Piper AU. He is eventually recovered and new efforts to reopen the portal shut down. *'Antique Lands' (Jan 29-Feb 20, 2011) :X-Factor goes through the portal to the AU with the PPS to assess the threat on the other side, acquire the portal technology and distribute the medication. While one team is in the AU, another secures the portal the area on this side and apprehends Jessica Lowell. After weeks in the AU time, the team returns from the AU with the al-Sahra people and soldiers of Project Portal and captures most of them in the firefight that follows the portal crossing. The Nicaragua portal is no longer in al-Sahra's control and the solider training project in AU Nicaragua is finished.